


Jesteś uroczy! Zadzwoń!

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>her-little-escape: Ja mam dla ciebie małego prompta o Larrym. :) (zdążyłam na fakt, ze lubisz pisać zwłaszcza o tym parkingu) No to tak… Louis jest piłkarzem, a Harry jego fanem. Niech Styles chodzi na mecze tylko dla niego i podchodzi po autograf… Resztę i zakończenie wymyśl sama :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesteś uroczy! Zadzwoń!

Harry wszedł na trybuny i zajął swoje miejsce. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy rozpocznie się mecz. I to bynajmniej nie dla tego, że tak bardzo kochał piłkę nożną, wręcz przeciwnie nie był fanem tego sportu. Skoro tak, to dlaczego przyszedł na mecz? Odpowiedź była prosta – Louis Tomlinson, najlepszy zawodnik drużyny Doncaster Rovers.  
Pierwszy raz zobaczył Louisa podczas meczu, na który wyciągnął go Niall, jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Pamiętaj jak bardzo wzbraniał się przed pójściem z nim, jednak teraz był mu za to bardzo wdzięczny. Od razu szatyn rzucił mu się w oczy i przez cały czas obserwował tylko jego. Od tego momentu nie odpuścił ani jednego meczu. Na bieżąco śledził działania drużyny, aby mieć pewność, że niczego nie przegapi.  
Na trybunach pojawiało się coraz więcej osób, a po chwili na boisko weszły obie drużyny. Zielone tęczówki Stylesa od razu wyłapały chłopaka o karmelowych, roztrzepanych włosach. Na jego twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech, a dookoła jego oczu utworzyły się urocze zmarszczki. Mecz się rozpoczął, jednak Harry nie interesował się wynikiem. Jego wzrok cały czas śledził Tomlinsona. Obserwował jak biega po boisku, podaje piłkę, lub strzela gole. Widział jak jego mięśnie się napinają, podczas tych czynności. Jego włosy były rozwiane i co chwile je poprawiał, przebiegając przez nie palcami. Loczkowi aż dech zaparło, kiedy zauważył dwa rumieńce na policzkach, które były spowodowane wysiłkiem. Wyglądał tak cholernie gorąco.  
Mecz się zakończył oczywiście wgraną drużyny Louisa. Chociaż Harry nawet nie wiedział jaki dokładnie był wynik, ale niezbyt się tym przejmował. Siedział na swoim miejscu podczas gdy trybuny pustoszały. Sięgnął do kieszeni kurtki, z której wyciągnął mały notesik i długopis. To dziś…dzisiaj planował poczekać, aż Tommo wyjdzie z szatni, aby móc z nim porozmawiać i poprosić o autograf. Wstał z plastikowego krzesełka i skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Wyszedł przed stadion i usiadł na pobliskiej ławeczce, cały czas wpatrując się w wyjście. Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły i na parkingu pojawiła się drużyna Doncaster Rovers, jednak Louisa wśród nich nie było. Wygodnie się rozsiadł, dalej czekając na szatyna, jednak kiedy po 20 minutach dalej się nie pokazał, zaczął się niecierpliwić. „Może się gdzieś śpieszył i wyszedł zanim ja się tu dostałem?” Przemknęło przez myśl loczkowi.  
\- No nic. Spróbuję następnym razem – mruknął do siebie cicho podnosząc się z ławki. Wtedy zauważył, że brakowało jego beanie. Prawdopodobnie zostawił ją na trybunach. Westchnął i wpatrując się w ziemię Harry podszedł do drzwi, planując je otworzyć, jednak nie zdążył. Ktoś od środka gwałtownie pchnął drzwi, przez co chłopak się z nimi zderzył. Odbił się i wylądował na brukowanym chodniku.  
\- O mój boże! – usłyszał nad sobą męski głos – Nic ci nie jest? Tak bardzo przepraszam – zobaczył przed sobą wyciągniętą dłoń.  
Styles chwycił ją i spojrzał na mężczyznę. Zamarł. Wpatrywały się w niego dwie najpiękniejsze tęczówki jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Kolorem przypominały letnie niebo, jednak przy dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu można było dostrzec niewielki szare plamki przy źrenicach. Oczywiście oczy należały do samego Louisa Tomlinsona. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, miał wrażenie, że to sen.  
\- Hej, wszystko w porządku? – był lekko zaniepokojony.  
\- Um…tak – Harry z pomocą szatyna poniósł się z ziemi. Stojąc tak blisko niego zauważył, że chłopak był od niego niższy i uważał to za cholernie urocze.  
\- Wchodzisz? – spytał wskazując na drzwi.  
\- T-tak, zapomniałem czapki – odpowiedział, jednak nie ruszył się nawet o milimetr, dalej wpatrując się w obiekt swoich westchnień.  
\- Oh, mówisz o tej? – Lou otworzył swoją sportową torbę, wyciągając z niej zieloną beanie.  
\- Tak – odebrał przedmiot od piłkarza – dziękuję.  
\- Zawsze po meczu lubię chwilę posiedzieć na pustych trybunach i odsapnąć, tam ją znalazłem.  
Harry nic nie odpowiedział tylko pokiwał głową wpatrując się w swoje buty, jakby były najbardziej interesującym przedmiotem na świecie.  
\- Często przychodzisz na mecze, prawda?  
\- S-słucham? – podniósł zaskoczone spojrzenie na chłopaka. Czuł jak jego policzki nabierają kolorów.  
\- Często cię widzę na trybunach.  
Styles stał zszokowany i wpatrywał się w piłkarza. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że pomimo tylu ludzi na trybunach, pomimo tego, że jest skupiony na meczu, szatyn potrafił go wyłapać i zauważyć. W tym momencie chłopak sobie przypomniał po co tak naprawdę czekał na Louisa.  
\- Um…mógłbym…mógłbym dostać a-autograf? – wyciągnął w stronę chłopaka notatnik i długopis.  
\- Jasne – posłał loczkowi promienny uśmiech i zapisując coś na pustek kartce – Jak się nazywasz?  
\- Harry. Harry Styles.  
\- Proszę – po chwili Louis oddał mu notes – Teraz cię przepraszam, ale musze już iść. Obiecałem odebrać siostrę od koleżanki.  
\- J-jasne – odpowiedział, posyłając mu niepewny uśmiech.  
\- Do zobaczenia Harry – szatyn pomachał chłopakowi, kiedy odchodził w stronę samochodu.  
Gdy tylko pojazd piłkarza zniknął z parkingu, loczek spojrzał na notes. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie myśląc, że umysł płata mu figle, jednak na kartce cały czas pisało to samo.  
 _Harry!_  
 _Mam nadzieję, że będę miał okazję spotkać się z Tobą, po za boiskiem. Jesteś uroczy x_  
 _Zadzwoń!_  
 _Louis xx_  
A pod spodem znajdował się rząd cyfr, tworzących numer telefonu.  
Oczywiście, jeszcze tego samego dnia Styles zadzwonił do piłkarza. Po tygodniu po raz pierwszy się spotkali na randce, a po miesiącu Harry mógł o sobie mówić jako chłopak Louisa Tomlinsona. Teraz nie tylko chodził na każdy mecz, aby go obserwować, ale aby również z całych sił go dopingować.


End file.
